Daughter of Captain Hook
by yunho4ever
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Peter left Neverland and Hook marries a maiden and had a daughter? This is the story of Hook's daughter, Ivy-Rose, and the new Lost Boys and their new leader, Ayden Pan. First fanfic. Please review. Rated T


**Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please review! Hope you like the story.**

"Once upon a time, there was a boy who could fly and a self-centered pirate. Upon one of their many battles, the pirate had made a wrong move and got his hand cut off. The boy, known as the great Peter Pan, then took his hand and gave it to a crocodile. The crocodile loved the taste so much, it came looking for the pirate, known as Captain James Hook. A man had given the crocodile a clock to eat and it helped Hook find out when the crocodile was coming.

"One day, Peter Pan brought a girl, Wendy, and two boys, John and Michael, to their world known as Neverland. Apparently, Peter and the girl had many adventures involving Hook and his pirate crew. Alas, Peter had won against Hook yet again. When the girl and her brothers chose to go back home, Peter was devastated, but it did not stop him from having many adventures. This was when Hook plotted his revenge.

"He went to the real world and kidnapped who he thought was Wendy Darling. In the end, both Hook and Peter found out it was Wendy's daughter, who didn't believe in such stories as Peter Pan and Hook, and especially fairies. Another adventure began and ended, but this time, Peter had chosen to go stay in the real world. Hook's adventures ceased to exist as Peter left without another fight against Hook.

"Throughout the few years that had past, Hook was desperate to fight someone. However, he met a fair maiden that he fell in love with. He gave up the adventures with his crew, terrorizing the new Lost Boys and their leader, and was totally devoted to stay with his new wife and the unborn child. When the child was born, he realized he hated children, since it reminded him of Peter, but when he saw his newborn daughter, he could not take his eyes off her. The mother grew ill after giving birth and was on the verge of death. So, Hook went to the Indian tribe and begged for the medicine man to help his wife. Hook promised not to interfere with them and not to fight with them anymore. He was that desperate to save his wife.

"The medicine man revived Hook's lovely wife and Hook was as happy as can be. He had a family now, but still wanted to be with his pirate crew. His wife sought for a little adventure anyway, so she stayed on the _Jolly Roger_ with Hook and their daughter. Their daughter grew up to be a wonderful lady, like her mother, but fierce, like her father. She learned to take care of herself and her parents. Then one day—"

"Ivy-Rose, supper!" A woman called out from the cabin door. A few moans and groans sounded off the deck. I sighed.

"Yes, mother," I called back to her, and then I turned back to the deck. "Well, finish the story tomorrow." More moans sounded off and some of the men grumbled low as they walked back to their posts. I heard some men talking.

"Aw, man. I really wants to know what happened the next day."

"Why can't supper wait a little longer."

"She's a good storyteller, ain't she?"

"Ye right, old chap. The best since Wendy left years and years ago."

"Can ye believe that's the old Captain's daughter? She's a beauty like her mother. But she's still a child."

"That's why her job on the ship is to entertain us with her many stories like Wendy used to tell us." Their talking muffled down as I went into the cabin to eat supper with my mother and father.

"Mother, why couldn't supper wait just a little longer. I was getting to the good part of the story." She smiled lightly and placed a plate in front of me.

"And what would that be?"

"That one day when I got to look for buried treasure on the other side of Neverland with father," I said with excitement in my eyes.

"Telling that story again, I see," she said laughing slightly.

"It's the best," I said softly.

"What is?" A male voice spoke with deep feeling.

"Father!" I shouted and mother gave me a stern look. "Sorry mother." Mother taught me never to raise my voice when I am eating. Yet, I still ate like my father, a pig.

"What were you ladies talking about?"

"The story I was telling the crew tonight."

"Which one?"

"Yours." He smiled.

"How nice of you to tell my story yet again."

"It's the best one, though," I whined. Both my parents sighed.

"Ivy-Rose, I'm going into the forest tomorrow to look for that hidden waterfall. Would you like to come with me?" My eyes brightened.

"Of course." Supper ended later on and I went out back to the deck and looked out to the mountain. The moon had already risen and the stars were bright. This night has never been anymore clearer. Just then, I saw something flying towards the ship. It had a fantastic glow to it.

"Wow."

The glow came closer and closer, and then I realized it was the form of a boy. I backed up as he landed on the railing on the starboard side of the boat staring at me. He put his finger to his lips, I was guessing to make sure I was quiet. All I did was stare.

"Who be you, lovely lady?" He asked, bowing low.

"I should ask the same thing."

"My name is Ayden Pan." I curtsied like my mother showed me and looked at him, taking in his form. He must've been seventeen. He was wearing leaves all around his body, but I could see the defined muscles on his chest and arms. He had a strong chin and soft cheekbones. His dark hair was messy, but intoxicating, in its own way. His eyes caught my attention even more. A dark shade of green.

"You can fly."

"Yes, I can. Just like the old leader, Peter Pan."

"Hence the last name being Pan." We both chuckled lightly. "Why are you here?"

"I was actually just flying around and I saw you staring out to the mountain. I never saw you before and I wondered why a young girl like you would be on the pirate ship."

"I'm not that young, I'm sixteen. And this is my home."

"Your home? What is your name?"

"Ivy-Rose Hook." He looked startled and scared.

"Your-your Hook's daughter?"

"Yes, sir, what of it?" He calmed down a bit at my attempt to have some attitude, but it just made him laugh.

"I would have never thought that the daughter of Hook would be so… so… beautiful." I blushed at his compliment. He thought I was beautiful. This totally hot boy thought I was beautiful. Wait, did I just say he was hot? Oh, my, this is wrong.

"Um… well, my mother is the beautiful one. That's why my father—Hook, married her. She is fair and kind and lovely." Ayden came closer to me and lifted his hand up to my cheek to caress it.

"You are also beautiful." He leaned in a bit and my heart stated to flutter like crazy. Our lips were almost touching when a voice called my name.

"Ivy-Rose. Ivy-Rose, where are you?" Ayden sighed.

"I must go now since someone calls for you." He turned around and flew up. I ran after him.

"Wait, can I see you again?" He turned to look at me with a cute smirk on his face.

"Maybe," he said then flew away into the forest. I watched him go as my father came out and stood by me.

"Ivy-Rose, there you are. Are you okay, darling?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern." He smiled at my politeness and told me to get into the cabin before I freeze to death, even though it was warm out.

When I got to my tiny private room, I looked into my full length mirror and looked at myself. I had my father's long curly black hair that hung down to my waist. My mother's crystal clear blue eyes with a hint of violet on the edges. My mother's face and tiny body that was slender and fit. I was no more than five foot six. Apparently, father said I had his heart that wanted adventure, but my mother's spirit to be loved and help others. I smiled at myself and went to my fluffy bed. It took me no longer to fall asleep on the soft material. It was the best night I ever had, and my dream was even better. It was the first time I dreamed about a boy, particularly Ayden Pan.

**So, what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
